Inocentes
by Rain Liddle
Summary: Exención de la culpa. La vida de un Buscador. Ligero yaoi Kanda/Tom.


**Inocencia.**

_2. f. Exención de culpa en un delito o en una mala acción._

_¿Es todo por ella? Como la posee, debemos permitírselo. A él como a cualquier otro, a todos ellos. Por ella. Es todo. Vida y muerte por la Inocencia..._

Respiran por ella. Se ahogan si es necesario. Corren a donde sea que señalan y se quiebran si es preciso. Perros de caza es lo que son. Siguen sin ser, sin embargo, los rastreadores. Buscan donde el amo señale, de allí sus nombres. Los Buscadores.

Se van al infierno y algunos jamás regresan. Para ahorrarles pesadillas , remordimientos viscerales a los superiores, no tienen rostros y es casi a propósito. Es ajedrez y son peones. En el tablero, cabezas lisas y perfil bajo. Para Tom, capucha y vendas.

A veces, llegan a verse mutuamente , entre compañeros. Es hermoso reconocerse. Les da una gama de esperanza, la plena curiosidad de que al menos existen para reflejarse en los ojos vacíos del otro.

Los Buscadores son manadas de lobos , cálidas y tristes en un invierno rústico que azota sus noches y apuñala sus días con hielo indiferente.

Cuando mueren , los entierros permiten que se estudien mutuamente , con un ansia casi caníbal. Por saber qué tienen sus rostros, cuáles son sus historias detrás de las vendas. Las mortajas no mienten. Tom recuerda haber despegado gasa amarillenta , rojiza , marrón, camel, verde, e incluso azul de más de un cuerpo deshecho.

Los Buscadores buscan y buscando, estallan sus cuerpos contra las rocas , dejando sus restos en las paredes , quebrándose en el borde de más de un precipicio y pereciendo de mil maneras en cielo, bosque, mar, arena, hielo y fuego. Tom recuerda los funerales y se siente cansado. Enterró a muchos amigos antes del almuerzo, comiendo con la pala a un lado de la mesa, todavía estremecido. No es fácil no hacer amistades allí. Estando entre todos, unificados y moviéndose con la ineficacia de un gran muñeco relleno con tripa gorda e inútil.

Se vuelve también una misión imposible diferenciarte a ti mismo del resto en batalla. La multitud de encapuchados avanza lento pero seguro a las órdenes de los más iluminados.

Tom fue más de una vez tonto, pensando que tal vez Kanda Yuu podría recordar su nombre o acaso por algún motivo , incluso llegar a saber el apellido y hasta, quién sabe, sus gustos y preferencias sexuales. Pronto supo que le sería más fácil saber las suyas antes que dar a conocerle las propias.

Tom sabe que es un poco pretencioso suponer que alguien, cualquiera, los distinga siendo ellos tantos, reemplazados constantemente y casi a diario. Es natural.

Tom lo sabe pero cree que todo es posible, incluso que se dé un milagro, como que el gran Exorcista ojos de hielo lo reconozca una vez al menos, sin grandes ceremonias, con un cabeceo a mitad del pasillo, mientras llueven flores de cerezo a su alrededor y él se arrodilla para pedirle matrimonio. Si sólo una décima parte de esa escena fuera verdaderamente posible, decir que Tom estaría bailando de felicidad, sería ser poco exactos. Podría volver a creer que Dios lo ve como un poco más que desperdicio. Creería con más fervor que nunca en lo que hace. Tendría la devoción de un leproso sin piernas, curado milagrosamente, siendo más precisos. Inútil todavía, pero deslumbrado.

Las vendas ya son para él una segunda piel. Cuando se pegan en su alma, es cuando se mezcla con la multitud, diluido por completo. El color blanco ya deja de esperarse en ellas y pretender que el sudor, la tierra, el fuego, no dejen marcas, es algo por demás gracioso.

Es un poco raro imaginarlo. Es digno de un soñador, mejor dicho. Pero es lo único para lo cual vive. Soñarlo a él. Que Kanda Yuu lo llame aparte, por su nombre.

Si todo acaba de un momento a otro para sus compañeros , tras el golpe que debiera ser definitivo, hallándose al borde de volverse un occiso, Tom sigue forzando el aire a sus pulmones, con dificultad por sus fosas nasales ahogadas en tierra húmeda, agua de mar, nieve, ceniza, humo... Todo esconde la ilusión de volver a verlo, aunque sea sólo de lejos cuando proteste al llenar las formas, quejándose de que "ellos" no han muerto dentro de las especulaciones del Cuartel y tendrá que falsear algunos datos en el informe que dé al superior Lee. Vale la pena.

Cuando él camina, apartándolos a patadas, manotazos y palabras llenas de desprecio. Tom recuerda el cruel golpe primigenio de su puño, en el medio del pecho, ardiendo sin pudor y dándole una bienvenida curiosa. ¿Cómo olvidar la primera vez en que experimentó el éxtasis? Sus rodillas se doblaron , su cuerpo se tensó bajo ese toque experimentado y una puntada en su entrepierna le hizo suponer que pronto colapsaría. Conclusión: Sus compañeros pensaron que sufría de un ataque de epilepsia o al menos, de un para cardíaco-respiratorio.

Pronto, un camarada amigable intentó meter una cuchara entre sus dientes torcidos para evitar que se tragara su propia lengua. Es difícil explicar que se ama con locura a alguien a quien han apodado, amablemente, el "Anticristo" en la sede del Cuartel General.

¿No es extraño? Es un Dios para Tom y a su vez, el mismo demonio para más de un joven (y no tanto) de entre sus mejores amigos sin apellido. El Dios de la Guerra, que desciende del Olimpo y almuerza con los mortales, arrugando la nariz._ Temible y erótico Marte_, suspira Tom mientras rememora sus raíces romanas entre ceja y ceja al contemplar al Maestro Kanda Yuu.

Debe serlo. Tom lo desea, más que a nada que haya tenido la oportunidad de ver con los ojos del corazón. Más que ser Arzobispo, más que llegar vivo al día siguiente. Si se ha decidido a permanecer, dicho sea de paso, es por él. Al contemplarlo, sus miembros se entumecen , la desesperación corre a través de ellos como electricidad.

Sabe que a Kanda Yuu, él no le significa más que un insecto a medio aplastar. Sigue siendo tan reemplazable como todos los demás. Aunque lo ame como a un Dios.

Tom se pregunta, envolviendo su alma en verguenza , tembloroso, sintiendo ácido en las mejillas...¿Le sería favorable retirarse los vendajes?

Kanda Yuu tiene prisa. Siempre que muestra su sólida espalda y arroja sus ásperas palabras (que se vuelven indiferentes cuando es particularmente amable) a Tom como a cualquier otro del montón-pre-morgue. Cuando pierden a alguien, a más de dos o tres, a una docena de su grupo, suele Kanda enervarse poco a poco. Sus ojos se vuelven más duros que nunca y su boca al hablarles se tuerce con más frecuencia. Ya no hay indiferencia, en verdad parece odiarlos. Con rabia, muerde el nombre colectivo y aún cuando es cruel, Tom se dice hacia dentro que no es culpa suya. Si tropieza con alguien, no es culpa del Amo Yuu. Si ese pobre mortal es Tom y él se comporta como con cualquiera de los otros, sin prestar atención al rostro detrás de las vendas ni menos aún al timbre de voz. Ni tan siquiera a la amargura corroída por el tiempo que esconde ese tono lúgubre.

Pensar que un suspiro duela tanto al romperse entre los labios y derramarse en la tragedia, es de por sí una tragedia aparte. Los ojos de Tom ruedan por la espalda de Kanda, acarician su cintura y se vuelcan en el piso , tristes pero ansiosos de besar la sombra del samurai. Con los días, adquieren un aire de enormidad bucólica, como los de un cachorro sin dueño ni llanto.

-Lo siento, Amo Kanda.-Un hilo de voz, cortado por un resoplido.

Verguenza. Su mejilla amortiguando las vocales, henchida cuatro días después del golpe tras ese breve encuentro.

Es un Guerrero y si posee esa indiferencia, es porque está más cerca de Dios de lo que todos los Buscadores juntos lo estarán jamás.

El Caballo sostiene una espada y sus manos parecen femeninas a pesar de que están surcadas por soberbios cardenales.

Caballo por que la hemos dicho: la vida es un tablero de ajedrez y allí se mueven ellos, luchando contra la Tragedia.

El Caballo. Siempre erguido, imponente, ágil, fuerte, sagaz, irónico, cruel, santurrón, dominante. Él IMPORTA. Su sola presencia corta el aliento de muchos. Ellos quedan como peones, sin rostros ni armas de gran alcance. Intentan que sea suficiente con las túnicas blancas y los rezos en voz baja. Piden por la protección de Dios. Contra la mala suerte. Contra la lepra y las pulgas.

Tom se siente poca cosa a su lado cuando se acuesta en esa cama que le pertenece. Su cuerpo es de tierra, sudor que mancha el futón azul pálido con grasa y aceite medicinal. El Caballo está ante él, con el cabello desmelenado, avanzando como un lobo hambriento, sin lanza de metal pero armado con su falo de carne ardiente en las manos y afilando los ojos hasta que llegan a tener la fiereza de mismo Satanás. Su pecho reluce cuando al fin lo descubre de la bata enrojecida por las heridas ya cerradas. Las vendas del rostro de Tom fueron retiradas por él mismo momentos antes, para esconderlas con el pudor, bajo la almohada.

Él contuvo el aliento y grabó cada segundo lleno de ansiedad. Sabe que saldrá el sol al día siguiente, el mismo sol, burlón Apolo sobre sus cabezas raquíticas, para mofarse de sus desgracias.

Tom sabe que Kanda Yuu se olvidará de él con su frialdad habitual ni bien despunte el alba. Hoy es hoy, allí se radica el "peso". La noche no deja ver si tiene mucho para ofrecer, si su cuerpo es en verdad un desastre o una muestra de perfección total enmarcada en carne trémula. Lo ven demasiado objetivamente, con hambre animal, como ya lo dijimos: Como un lobo hambriento acechando. Huele la frescura de su cuello y bebe el sudor, con cierto asco en su forma de besar. Su deseo barre demasiadas verdades lícitas por la hora y el lugar.

-Quédate quieto, Buscador. ¿Lo entiendes? Sin trampas. Y te juro que si dices algo de esto, te mato.

Tom se pregunta cuántos han hecho lo que él hoy hace. Aspira su propio sudor , lo relame en sus labios: Sabe a álamo rojo bajo el sol del verano, agitado por el viento del otoño que lo llama. Se da cuenta de que Kanda Yuu odia su aroma y embiste con furia y cansancio ese desagrado. El calor es insoportable , pero ese cuerpo que se mueve sobre el suyo, sigue siendo frío, lívido como el de un cadáver lujurioso. Él termina por derramarse sin suspiros, obligado por la excitación. Tuerce la voz, la nariz, el alma. Su cabello largo sofoca a Tom. Las hebras saben a sangre seca y jazmines frescos, derramados sobre su boca. Lo acoge , el aroma, y acaricia a su dueño, con esas manos torpes que no han cicatrizado aún y siguen en carne viva. Teme molestarlo, que se enfade y se vaya.

Él se burla del silencio. Un brazo cansado le cubre los ojos y esboza una sonrisa de piedra angular en esa boca enrojecida por dar mordidas y a su vez, dejarse violar.

Tom siente que es insignificante junto a la belleza de Kanda. Horrendamente hablando.

La sensación le retuerce las costillas : es una masa amorfa de carne, que tiembla al pensar en lo que pudo sentir al tocarlo. El dolor del corazón. Yuu resopla y lo aparta con un desenfadado empujón.

Cuando se quiebra la noche, naciendo un inseguro amanecer, Tom decide que debe regresar a su cuarto. Se despide, quizás antes de tiempo. Intenta ignorar los vasos de sake junto al futón de Kanda , para poder besar su hombro, mejilla y cabello con nostalgia en limpio , puñalada en blanco entre un amo y un esclavo. Prohibido pensar en ultrajes de ningún tipo.

El olvido es aire fresco, la ventana abierta y el rocío en sus labios amargos. Sal y lluvia en su memoria. Los ahogados e infectados con pulmonía durante las horas de guardia. No les prestan demasiada atención a su salud, al fin y al cabo, son reemplazables.

¿Ya lo dijimos? Ellos comparten habitación. Más bien, son depósitos poco espaciosos en los cuales pasan las horas de sueño , sanando heridas malcuradas y quejándose. Una semana son los veinte a los que corresponde ese aposento. Otra, son treinta y cinco, hacinados. Un mes y quedan tres, con más de un hueso quebrado, apretando paños blancos en cuajos bermellón. Tom recuerda esa vez en la cual regresaron dos de una misión y ya había un herido de muerte cubriendo sus horas de descanso. Tardó cuatro horas en morir, asegurando que los múltiples desgarres en su torso eran de poca importancia. Se ahogó con su sangre mientras Tom le contaba que sufría por amor.

Cuando el Supervisor Komui está de humor (difícil es llegar a esa ecuación, pero sucede) , Kanda señala a cualquiera para que le sirva en cama, a manera de recompensa.

Al día siguiente es normal que lo olvide: Son carne de refrigerio y el sol se lleva sus caricias con las actas de defunción. Por cierto, Komui las quema ni bien regresan para evitar protestas del Vaticano. En las Misiones todos los rostros son iguales y de todos modos ellos no tienen familia. Se los declara "desertores". Yuu, el Caballo , es indiferente a las cenizas y no presta atención en los funerales, siendo prácticamente una docena al día. Les quita importancia por encima de su alforja y hace relucir sus adornos de bronce y plata. Condecoraciones a su maestro, acumulándose. Tom no llora cuando lo observa brillar de lejos. Porque está feliz a su manera y sospecha que la próxima vez que el cuerpo le pida descanso, podrá dejar de respirar sabiendo que tuvo la misma gloria en sus brazos, una vez cuando menos.


End file.
